This invention is concerned with improvements in garment bags, which are conventionally employed to transport and store garments and other articles.
In one form of conventional garment bag, a flexible front wall is held closed by means of a zipper that extends along the perimeter of the front wall. In another form of garment bag, with which the present invention is concerned, a flexible front wall is divided longitudinally to provide a pair of flaps held closed by zippers. The front flaps may be permitted to droop when opened, or some holding mechanism may be provided for holding the flaps in an open position, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,084 issued to Markovich on Feb. 14, 1989. A flap holding arrangement is advantageous in that when the garment bag is suspended in a closet and the front flaps are held in an open position, there are no impediments to placing garments or other articles into the garment bag or removing them from the garment bag. Unfortunately, the structures employed heretofore for holding the front flaps in an open position are unduly complicated or impractical.